


Jealousy at the library

by NylieKeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Draco, Jealousy, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo
Summary: Draco is jealous. Hermione is amused.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Jealousy at the library

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any error. No beta.

”Why don’t you go studying with your boyfriend, Granger, instead of bothering me ?”

Hermione frowned. 

”What are you talking about ? What boyfriend ?”  
”Longbottom.” Draco said as if it explained everything. 

Neville ? What would he think he was her boyfriend ? 

”Neville is not my boyfriend, Draco.”  
”I saw you getting cozy in the common room.”

Hermione laughed. 

”Are you laughing at me, Granger ?”  
”No. Well, yes. I’m laughing because you’re jealous of Neville.”

Draco snorted. 

”Hardly”  
”Oh Draco. It makes sense, actually.”  
”What does ?”  
”You being jealous.”  
”I am not jealous.”  
”How do you explain you being mean and cold since you came back from the Christmas holidays ?” Hermione asked.  
”This is me being myself.”  
”You are forgetting I know you.” 

Draco stayed silent and looked at the book he held in his hands.

”Draco”

He looked up. 

”Neville’s not my boyfriend. He is very gay for Blaise.”  
”Blaise ? Blaise’s is my best friend, he would have told me he was shagging Longbottom.”  
”Have you seen Blaise a lot lately ?”

Draco frowned. 

”Well, no. We have been busy with...things.”  
”Well, I know who he’s been busy doing.”  
”Oh...”  
”Yep.”

Draco actually laughed. 

”So can I sit here and study with you ?” Hermione repeated. 

He sighed. 

”Yes. But it is no proof that I was jealous of Longbottom. I was actually worried that your boyfriend was going to get jealous and try to hex me. I was saving myself the trouble to run for my life.  
”Sure, Draco.”

Hermione smirked. Draco huffed. And all was well.


End file.
